Koit75 vs Muddy Heights
warning:this has a lot of dark humor Wiz:nothing like toilet humor. Boomstick:like koit75 the dark side of humor Wiz:and the Mudddy heights guy the main antagonist and protagonist of muddy heights Koit75 Wiz:in 2011 Koit75 made his first video Klinkerman about a long green humanoid who hoards poop and uses it as objects such as money food and clocks. Boomstick:Only 3 years and everyone has already lost their minds. Wiz:Klinkerman is bigger than the average human and has cereal boxes full of poop. Boomstick:his house must be very shitty. Wiz:Trudy makes her debut in one of koit's early videos found some poo. Boomstick:talk about a good debut insted of making a normal girl koit made a psycho. Wiz:Trudy the poo girl can makes objects out of poo. Boomstick:she can poop every 10 seconds. She can also poop everywhere. Wiz:she is also very independent for he age since she tried to escape the mental hospital by herself,traveled back in time and stole the golden poo by herself,and went back in time and stole the golden poo,and went back home by herself. Boomstick:I changed my mind about her any way finding poo is no easter egg hunt for her she can find poo even in the most unpredictable places. Wiz:Trudy doesn't seem to redeem herself even after being locked in a mental hospital in a padded room.Boomstick:well that's possible since who could redeem that. (show's trudy's poo dance in here's my poo) Here's My Poo - YouTube Wiz:Clive makes his debut in Dog Poo in a bag where he walks his dog,picks up his poop,and hoards it. Boomstick:all that hoarding done him some good he has a lot of dog poo. Wiz:He can also get his dog to attack you and poop on you. Boomstick:and when he runs low on dog poo he feeds his dog chilli so his dog can poop some more. Wiz:he can use his dog lease as a lasso in order to get poo along with a whip,but that's not even his main attack. Boomstick:he has a trash can cannon a trash can which is a cannon that shoots bags of dog poo. Wiz:when the bags of dog poo hit you they explode. Boomstick:that would make an awesome prank. Wiz:the wet dream man is a man who went to sleep only to be woken up by himself ejacutating. Boomstick:that probably sucks Wiz:The wet dream man's body fluids are very sticky and is big enough to cover his own body. Boomstick:Kinda like Spiderman. Wiz:the really long foreskin guy is a man with really long foreskin. Boomstick:insted of having it removed like sensable person would do he decided to do things with his foreskin. Wiz:he can swing on his foreskin like a vine and can use his foreskin to climb rocks and he can wrap it around someone or whip them. Boomstick:so now you want really long foreskin Wiz:the low balls guy is a guy who's testicles hang so low he drag them on the ground. Boomstick:they are also perfect for teabagging. Wiz:he can swing his testicles and can tie people up with his scrotum. Boomstick:he might have the balls to fight! Get it Wiz Wiz:the dinosaur is probably the most powerful character in koit Boomstick:so now you want to watch the show Wiz:the dinosaur's infamous move is his bear hug that can crush people he is one of the biggest characters in koit. Boomstick:he would make an awesome character in a jurrassic park parody written by Koit. Wiz:the serial killer is the main antagonist of head shoulder's knees and toes. Boomstick:he is basically the internet version of hannibal lecter. Wiz:his wepon is his knife which can cut through muscles and bones something most knifes can't. Boomstick:he can also do a jumpscare that can't help but scare the shit out of you. Wiz:the granny is a recurring character in koit her main wepon is her handbag which has a lot of things such as a sniper rifle and a nuke Boomstick:so now you think Koit characters are badass. Wiz:the granny is the oldest character in koit and doesn't have much action however her purse can hold people and she is strong enough to lift a lot of stuff. Boomstick:talk about an awesome granny. Wiz:the farting guy is a guy who has to fart often. Boomstick:his farts can cause velocity I wish mine could do that. Wiz:He can can also light up his farts and occassionally he poops which is blasted. Boomstick:man those farts must stink Wiz:the magnetic penis guy is one koit's lastest inventions Boomstick:he is guy with a magnetic penis! I wish I had one only insted of regular magnetic I wish it would be lady magnetic. Wiz:The magnetic penis's penis is literally a magnet which can pull metal toward it. Boomstick:that's gotta hurt like hell. Muddy Heights guy. Wiz:in 2014 Muddy heights was released. Boomstick:it was about a constipated dude who broke the doorknob and had to poop off balconies how stupid. Wiz:his poop can knock people out and cause comotion. Boomstick:now we are talking. Wiz:his poop destroyed the whle city. Boomstick:like most video game characters he has upgrades stupid ones though. Wiz;he has the chili pepper which makes his poop have more impact, burger which makes his poop gressier making it slide,cotton candy which makes his poop lighter,buritos which make his poop larger,chicken which makes his poop move faster,milk which makes his poop give more splatters,gum which makes his poop bounce more,and last but not least corn for style points and gives him more money. Boomstick:I want to try that. Markiplier(as muddy heights guy) why have you forsaken me poop gods. Wiz:alright the combatants are set let's end this debate once and foreall. Boomstick:it's time for a death battle. Muddy heights guys is sititng on a balcony. Suddenly he sees every koit75 character. Muddy Heights guy chuckles. Muddy Heights:I challenge you to a poop duel Fight! the muddy heights guy pooped off the balcony. A car runs over the poop and slams into the koit75 characters. The muddy heights guy walked down the baclony. He threw his poop at Trudy. Trudy responded with a poo machine gun and shot Muddy heights guy multiple times.